What about your heart?
by Hanamiya
Summary: Fanfic about AU!Takao and AU!Midorima. Takao is on his tour but needs help from a doctor in the middle of the night, how is he supposed to find one...? MidorimaxTakao, MalexMale, Multichapter


_A/N: _  
_Hello! Well, since my first work was somehow successful I decided to write a second fanfic. This time about AU!Midorima and AU!Takao (AU!Midorima is a doctor and AU!Takao is a rockstar) Seems like this will be a mutlichapter...Enjoy! :)_

* * *

_"Hm, what a great concert!"_. A voiced resounded in the tourbus of Takao Kazunari and his band. He let himself fall into his provisional bed and breathed heavy. He took his mobile phone out to check his mails and to see what is happening on the world wide web. Some headlines about catastophes, fashion and his Tour. Takao and his band are on Tour and the ticketsale is a success.

The leadsinger couldn't be more satisfied, his dream became true and he travels all over the world for his fans.

But in the beginning nothing was harder than getting some people to hear his music. It was always so frustating for him to know that nobody wants to hear his music, except for his good friends. But then, after few years of hard work, tons of refusal and little gigs he was rewarded:

He is on tour, people really listen to his music and he can't save himself from his fans, particularly girls. No doubt, Takao was a handsome young man. His lightblue-grey eyes and his straight hair are a perfect match. Since he plays basketball in his free time his body is muscular. But besides all that, his personality stayed all over the years the same. And that is what the other band members appreciate so much about Takao: He is not arrogant. He is a funny guy who can bring other people to laugh.

"_I'm so exhausted, but I need to eat something or I will seriously die!" _He laughed, stood up from the bed and headed towards the fridge.

_"Let's see...Hm? Are you kidding me? We have only carrots?" _The other members just looked at Takao, whose confusion was written all over his face.

_" 've got no choice. Let's eat some carrots." _And so, Takao has bitten dauntless into this one carrot.

_"AAAAHHHHH!"_ Everyone looked at Takao, who was holding his hands before his mouth. He had tears in his eyes, but he looked down, and his eyebrows were pulled together.

_"Takao, what happend?" _Takao looked up and somehow tried to speak.

_"My teeth, they hurt so much! I think that they broke or something!" _Everyone just looked at the black-haired boy with their eyes wide open and a little smirk on their lips. There were some laughters in the background.

_"People, do something! We can't continue our tour like this! And you should know best how much I worked for this. Now go and search for a doctor please!" _And so, because they felt sorry for Takao, they searched and found a doctor.

_"Takao-san, we have found a doctor. He is willing to examine you right now and his office is near. We talked to him on the phone and explained him our situation. But he is only going to examine you if you come alone. His office is in a residential area and in this late hour he doesn't want to bother the citizens with a whole tourbus. So, you have to go alone to the dentist. We hope you are not afraid. " _

_"How often did I told you to call me Takao? Just T-A-K-A-O. Can't be helped then, I will go to this dentist then. Please write the name and the adress on paper for me. I will walk there, ALONE."_

And so he did. He had to put on a disguise, so that he wouldn't be noticed. The doctor's office really wasn't so far away, lucky for Takao, because then the doctor could treat him faster. He walked up the stairs and ringed. He waited a few seconds until a big man openend the door. He couldn't really figure out what he looked like because the staircase was dark and the room behind the door was extremly bright.

_"Good Evening..." _The singer had to look at the paper to know the doctor's name.

_"...Doctor Midorima..."_

* * *

_A/N: _

_So, this is the end for the first chapter, I hope it somehow picked your interest. I can't really say when I will start or publish the next chapter, but I will start as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and I would love to hear your opinions ;)_


End file.
